


Drabble Challenge 4 - Fake

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is not fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge 4 - Fake

Lydia Martin was not fake. Lydia Martin was strong. She had opinions. She had taste. She had morals. She fought fiercely for her friends. Not many people knew this. Lydia let them believe she was fake.

The wolves, Stiles and Allison didn’t even know the truth. Lydia was the banshee. She screamed. She was a helpless pathetic girl, who simply screamed when there was any trouble. This was of course useful, but didn’t do her any favours in the reputation department.

Lydia liked clothes. Lydia wore dresses. But this did not mean Lydia was soft and delicate. Allison liked clothes. Allison wore dresses. Granted they were generally black or dark colours and worn with leggings or grungy boots, but Allison wore dresses. And no one saw Allison as pathetic and needing saved or not strong enough to be told the truth.

Everyone was always hiding things from Lydia. Like she couldn’t take it. Like she’d freak out and start screaming again if she knew what was happening. She couldn’t help the screaming. The screaming led them to the root of the problem. And much of the time, having had to figure out the problem and the clues herself, while the rest of the group hid what they knew from her, she was the one to work out where, who or what was going on!

But nobody saw this. Nobody noticed her unbelievable intelligence. Because according to everyone else, Lydia was a weak, simpering girl who needed protecting. Only Lydia knew the truth. That Lydia was tough. Lydia had been through as much as the rest of them. Lydia knew everything they knew, but worked it out by herself. Lydia could fight. Lydia could sense things. Lydia was just as vital to the group as Scott or Derek. But how long would it take anyone else to notice. No. Lydia Martin was not fake.


End file.
